


[podfic] what we talk about when we talk about whalers

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [22]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanons about Patho's Whalers</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] what we talk about when we talk about whalers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what we talk about when we talk about whalers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601800) by [patho (ghostsoldier)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsoldier/pseuds/patho). 



I fucking love Patho's whalers so. I did a thing. This is parts 1 to 11 of what we talk about when we talk about whalers, the next part soon to come!

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/what%20we%20talk%20about%20when%20we%20talk%20about%20whalers%20parts%201-11.mp3) (length: 01:03:36 | size: 58MB)

 

:D


End file.
